


Under Whose Authority

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, IN SPACE!, M/M, Sappy, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Tony on a date. Lots of sap and some smut. Oh, also they're in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Whose Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 'AU: space' prompt on my bingo card. Unbeta'ed.

When Steve had suggested that they go spend some time together, just the two of them, Tony hadn't known what to expect, but one thing was for sure.

It wasn't this.

Steve had come down to his workshop at about two am, armed with a full coffee thermos and a bundle of warm clothes and blankets, and chivvied him into the clothes. Objective achieved, he'd repeated the procedure, despite Tony's lengthy objections, with a floatcar.

And now, an hour and a half later, they were on a deep subdeck of the Cruiser Steve commanded, in an out of the way room with a window, cuddled together on top of one blanket and under another, watching the stars. It was far colder here than in the rest of the ship, being far from the living quarters or other frequently used areas.

Well, Steve was watching the stars and occasionally pointing out thing or another. Tony was mostly watching Steve.

The stars looked totally different here than they had from his viewpoint on Mars, and it never failed to amaze Tony just how far things had come in his lifetime. He'd started out on Mars Colony, training to become a weapons engineer like his father, but his real passion had always lain in ship design. That had been before being recruited to be a technical specialist on one of the teams developing deep space travel vessels. There'd been a breakthrough in cryo chamber technology just months before, thanks to the work of one Dr. Bruce Banner, and the Federated Space Fleet had wanted Tony Stark's intellect on developing the ships to take advantage of the new tech.

In the process, he'd run into Fleet Second Officer Nick Fury, who'd quickly decided he wanted a consultant for his new Initiative once he'd realised who Tony was, and snapped him up the moment he'd found a way around the contract that had been in force at the time. That accomplished, he'd all but thrown Tony at the crew of the _FSF Shieldmaiden_. And one very blond broad-shouldered Captain Steven G. Rogers. 

It hadn't taken them long to get together, but that had been mostly a result of the rest of the officers yelling at them to get their heads out of their asses and put something else in there. 

Tony had only been aboard the ship for just over two weeks before Lieutenant commander Romanov, the ship's second in command, had started getting vocal about how ridiculous they were being. The other commissioned officers had all agreed with her. Including the Asgardian who came from a small isolated settlement near Mars's polar ice cap and had grown up with rather different customs than the rest of them, to Tony's amusement and Steve's surprise.

"Are you even paying attention, Tony," Steve broke into his thoughts, more than a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Sure." Tony smiled lazily and kissed him. "I'm always paying attention to you."

Steve laughed outright at the outrageous response. "I mean to the stars, not me."

"They're not going anywhere." Tony took the opportunity to not give a flying fuck, and pulled Steve closer, plastering himself to his lover's side.

Without missing a beat, Steve replied. "Neither am I."

The sap. Tony tried not to roll his eyes, but wasn't sure he succeeded. "Neither of us has any kind of guarantee of that. Not with the lives we lead."

Steve sighed, audibly irritated with the way Tony had taken him literally, but his arm tightened around Tony's waist. "You know what I mean."

A short silence fell and stretched before Tony replied, "Yeah, I do."

"Hey," Steve tucked his nose against Tony's neck, sending a shiver through him, "if you're not gonna watch the stars, we could have some fun."

Tony sniggered; that wasn't totally unexpected, but still. "Why Captain," he quipped, "how forward."

"I really don't know where all of you get the idea that I'm such a straitlaced ass," Steve complained as he hauled Tony bodily on top of him, his hands running up the backs of Tony's thighs to his ass and then around to the closure of his pants. "It's like none of you bothered to get to know me at all."

"Well, it's the wholesome image you project," Tony managed to reply, though he was more than a little distracted by the way Steve's fingers were dipping down below the waistband of his pants. "Distracts all of us and throws us off our game." He paused, then amended that. "All of us except Natasha, anyway."

"You know exactly why I have to do that," Steve shot back, tone pointed, but his touch a gentle lingering caress. "You do the same, for that matter. Posing and preening for the public. It's what's expected of us."

Tony couldn't really refute that, so he let it go. It had been meant to be a joke anyway. "And do you know what I expect of you right now?"

"Hmm," Steve hummed and smiled, pretending to think that over as he undid Tony's pants. "Can't say that I do. Why don't you tell me?"

Tony smirked. "I can do that."

He caught one of Steve's hands in his and brought it up to his face so he could kiss the palm and lick his way up to the tip of Steve's middle finger. The quiet moan he got in response when he nipped at the tip of said finger and took it into his mouth was oh so worth it. His other hand trailed down Steve's torso from his neck to his well-muscled abs, and then lower, to toy with the fastening of his lover's pants. He let Steve's finger drop back out of his mouth long enough to say, "I expect you to let me have my way with you."

Steve's left hand twitched in his grasp, and the other yanked at the closure he'd been playing with earlier, pulling it open just enough to expose the front of Tony's underwear, and the evidence of how much he was enjoying himself. "That can be arranged, I think. Do I need to talk to my CO?"

Tony snorted. "Nah," he replied, "this definitely counts as recreational time, and, as such, doesn't fall under Fury's purview." He undid Steve's pants and pushed them down just enough to get at what he wanted, ignoring them once they hit mid-thigh. "And neither do I, for that matter," Tony continued, taking Steve in hand and starting to jerk him off. "As a consultant, he gets to make requests, and I get the right to refuse, but his authority doesn't extend to giving me orders."

"Mmm," Steve hummed, arching up into the touches, "shame."

"Why's that," Tony asked him.

Steve smirked wickedly. "Means I can't give you orders either," he answered, in a dark tone that went straight to Tony's dick.

Well damn. That was a kink they might have to talk about later, Tony decided. "You already knew that," he shot back, feeling Steve's hands go back to the closure of his pants to work them open and push them down to tangle around his knees, "and, anyway, I think something could be arranged."

Reaching down into the pocket of his pants without pulling them back up, Tony waved a one-use packet of lube at his lover. "How would you like to put this to use, then, Captain?"

"Well," Steve said, his tone thoughtful, "ideally in a bunk if you want to do anything involved."

"Smartass," Tony ripped the packet open and coated his hand. "Guess we're doing this my way, then."

Without bothering to tease any further, he took them both in his hand, and rode out the way Steve thrust into his grip, rubbing their cocks together. Steve's hand joined his, and Tony couldn't help the way he moaned at the sight. The contrast of Steve's pale skin against his never failed to arouse him; it reminded him of all their differences and the common ground they'd found. "Fuck," he gasped out, "Steve!"

"I know," Steve replied, his breathing already going ragged in a way that only served to turn Tony on more.

"Not gonna last long."

"Me neither." Steve's free hand went around Tony's waist and settled at the small of his back, pressing down until their hands were digging into their stomachs with the pressure, and their cocks were squeezed together in the most delicious way.

It was too much. Tony came with a few jerky thrusts, his muscles tensing hard, and only distantly felt Steve follow through the haze of the afterglow. They were silent for a while, letting themselves recover.

Eventually, Tony asked laughingly, "so under whose authority does this fall exactly?"

Steve groaned and gave him a shove, spilling him sideways onto the blanket.


End file.
